


The Night Vale Dollhouse

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: Dollhouse, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Doll!Cecil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is in Night Vale investigating an urban legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Vale Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was killing time at school. No, I don't have any excuses.
> 
> I don't own Night Vale, I'm just a citizen of the underground city.

"What makes you think there's a Dollhouse in Night Vale?"

Carlos didn't look up from his notes, allowing Cecil to continue exploring the lab for now. "Just some leads."

Cecil giggled. "Scientific leads?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any ideas about who might be Dolls?"

"No."

"What about Steve Carlsberg? No, there's no way he could be anyone's perfect person. What about..."

Carlos focused more intently on his notes to drown out Cecil's speculations. It wasn't that he didn't like the radio host, he was just very talkative and it was distracting. After a few minutes, he gave up. "Hey, Cecil?"

"Yes, beautiful, perfect Carlos?"

"You don't have to say all that when you say my name."

"I like to, though."

"I know." Carlos sighed. "If you be quiet for a little while and let me work we can spend tomorrow doing whatever you want."

Cecil squeaked and nearly dropped the beaker he'd been looking at. "Really?"

"Really. I just need to focus on my work for a bit."

"Alright!"

* * *

 It was getting dark by the time Cecil left Carlos' lab. As he started walking home a pleasantly warm breeze passed through and ruffled his hair. Cecil smiled and waved back at it.

"Cecil."

The radio host groaned and turned to face Steve Carlsberg, his smile disappearing. "What do _you_ want?"

"Do you trust me?"

Cecil scoffed. "With my life."

"Would you like a treatment?"

"Fine. But this won't take long, will it? I'm spending the day with Carlos again tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep." Cecil babbled as Steve led him to a black van down the street.

"Of course, Cecil."

From his lab, Carlos watched with wide eyes and an open mouth.


End file.
